148788-madam-fay-change
Content ---- Uhh all the items she gives you can buy at the ah for a few gold. I for one am sick of getting the same useless mounts and pets so I am totally fine with this. In fact I completely disagree with you comment about their being "zero reason to remove items". The whole reason I have essentially stopped buying coins is because I don't want to risk getting more of the same. Do you know how many lopp and orbitron mounts I have given away? Edited January 9, 2016 by Mental Surge | |} ---- ---- I'll admit I didn't read through the whole opening post. Either way I am happy about the new rewards and personally I don't care about the old ones at all. Having the option to choose would be ideal, but really I don't care. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- No doubt. | |} ---- Oh, man! I'm so looking forward on spending twenty dollars for 12 lumps of iron ore, 3 high rune crafting pieces and 7 seeds of honeywheat! | |} ---- Me too. That's the true AAA gaming experience. | |} ---- I would imagine there would be new ones. The current ones have numbers do they not? 'Female Mechari Guard Type 1' or something to that effect? And yes, I agree, it is no doubt a cash grab decision to incite people into buying more coins. The fact they they are removing the incredibly rare mount alone kinda proves that. Edited January 9, 2016 by Mental Surge | |} ---- Ildur, you mentioning this has made me put on my tinfoil hat. This is all your fault! They took the Arched Aurin Bridges and Kitchen Sinks out to put them into Madam Fay Rewards. That's the reason why Customer Service said they are still in the game! I'm hoping this isn't actually true, but my mind couldn't help but wander after seeing your post. Also how to make 7+ plat per day can be done various ways like hunting rare mobs around the world. The Wilderrun ones in particular can give you roughly 4 plat a kill. I'm saying this because I want more people to hunt them and take them from those players that basically live to farm them because sometimes I just want to watch the world burn. | |} ---- ---- I only used a Flask of Greed and I'm terrible at keeping it on all the time. Can't remember if my Elder Gems were capped at not. I know at the end of the night they were but I started the day without it. I want to say maybe I started at 80% but I really don't pay attention anymore. For the WB event, these guys will spawn every 1-2 hours and their locations are pretty accurate on Jabbithole. I've been mostly hunting these guys for this event instead of WB trains. My computer can handle the lag, but there will always be WBs but Legendary Champions have like 24 hour spawns you can't expedite with Progenitor Access Particles like WBs. I've gotten all my Wilderrun rares so that's one less person you have to compete with. There are other Legendary Champions in the world and I've found I've usually gotten around 40 gold to about a plat for most of them. And this is with Greed Flask or no Greed Flask, and with Elder Gem cap and without it. I end up just rare hunting when i have nothing else to do because Achievements! If these are too tough, the Elite Champions spawn regularly all the time. I usually get around 10 gold for each kill but I think it's been as low as 5 gold and maybe as much as 20 gold. | |} ---- That's such a sucky thought that I'd put real money on it being true. | |} ---- ---- I suggest you buy them from the AH about now before the prices skyrocket | |} ----